Riley's SMASHing debut
by WarioMan3K
Summary: Riley's five emotions experience help her experience what it's like to be in Super Smash Brothers during her family vacation in Smash World.


Welcome, everyone, to my first attempt at an Inside Out fanfic, let alone a crossover between it and another franchise. I just thought about doing it after having made myself a Mii caricature of Riley herself and added her to _Super Smash Bros. for Wii U_ as a Mii Brawler.

 **DISCLAIMER: Super Smash Bros. is a property of Nintendo; Inside Out belongs to Disney and Pixar; and Final Fantasy is owned by Square-Enix (not just because Cloud was recently added to SSB4).**

* * *

-Riley's SMASHing debut-

Once upon a time, Riley Andersen and her parents were on a family vacation on a distant planet known by many as Smash World, consisting of numerous arenas with great variety whenever a Smash Bros. installment got released on a Nintendo console of choice. As Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Link and Zelda gave the Andersens a tour around the region, the family learned that every Nintendo star or starlet from different worlds would gather up for a competitive slugfest to see who's the best of them all. A few "third-party" contenders would also join in on the fun, at least if - and only if - they were accepted by the Smash World staff upon applying to enter (with permission, no doubt). Admittedly, it didn't come into effect until Super Smash Bros. Brawl was released on the Wii; the same went double for the "Assist Trophies", be they Nintendo character or otherwise. Today, 8-person battles were possible but in order for that to work, the crew members in charge of construction, supervised by Master Hand and Crazy Hand, added in some arenas big enough to support this many at once, in addition to implementing the option to magically transform said arena into its Omega, or "Final Destination", form.

"Cool! Mom, Dad, can I try?" asked Riley.

"Hold on, sweetie," replied her father. "We don't know much about this dimension beyond what Ralph and Vanellope told us one time."

"Rest assured," said Zelda, "there aren't any serious injuries involved. Whenever a competitor is KO'ed, or knocked off the arena's boundaries, he or she magically respawns uninjured."

Peach added, "Besides 8-Player Smashes, there are tournaments to compete in, that are split into two divisions: For Fun and For Glory."

"For Fun consists of-a standard 4-player matches with-a items," Mario spoke with his Italian accent, "but-a For Glory restricts battles to Final Destination and-a Omega variants of-a the arenas available."

"People gather up for one-on-one matches in For Glory, although team battles are still possible like in For Fun and all kinds of exhibition matches," said Zelda. "Speaking of which, Link and I are due for a team battle with Cloud and Palutena in the recently-built Midgar stage."

Link nodded in agreement with her, waving goodbye to the visitors. "Link's the man of a few words," explained Navi, his longtime fairy partner. "But he wishes you and your parents a safe visit, Riley."

"Sometimes I wish I were part of the cast whenever Peach fights in an alternate color resembling me," said Daisy.

"Hey, at least you can-a still go in as a Mii Fighter," assured Luigi.

"Hmph, not like it'll make any difference. Oh well; let's go see Link and Zelda kick some butt! See ya, guys!"

Rosalina chuckled softly, turning over to the Andersens to explain the purpose of Mii Fighters. "Mii Fighters are what we call 'custom-made' players, divided in three classes: Brawler, Swordfighter and Gunner. Anyone can become just that for Smash battles, even those who didn't quite make the cut...well, almost anyone. Come, we'll show you how it works."

* * *

Inside Riley's head, her five emotions were thinking about the tour they'd been given, all the while Anger believed the Smash Bros. competitors to be his kind of people, if not as much as the busy streets of San Francisco, CA, back on planet Earth. Fear, on the other hand, obviously had second thoughts, considering the amount of pain fighters would often inflict upon each other. "You think it's safe?"

Anger scoffed. "Of course it's safe! We've seen our girl in action when it came right down to hockey, so what could go wrong in Smash World?"

"I'm guessing anyone who's not part of the cast can still go in as a Mii Fighter, huh?" assumed Disgust. "When we get to an arena of choice for Riley to show 'em what she's got, she's gonna look so great, they'll look at their own outfits and barf."

"Hmm, let's see..." Joy paused momentarily. "Oooh, I know what! Let's make her into a Mii Brawler because she can hit hard. And with a hockey mask to boot!"

"And a vampire garb for her outift, because of Tragic Vampire Romance Island," added Sadness.

Anger glanced at the list of custom movesets a Mii Brawler can use. "Ahhh, I think I'm already liking this! So, Exploding Side Kick for a standard special; Burning Dropkick for side special...ooh, that one's great too! Soaring Axe Kick for her up special, and...ah-ha! Head-On Assault for the down special! Ralph, eat your heart out!"

"Perfect! YAY!" whooped Joy. "Watch out, fellow Smashers; here comes Riley for the kung-fu fun of a lifetime! Let's make this a happy day, people!"

* * *

"Looks-a like you're all set-a!" said Mario. "Just between you and-a me, anyone who can-a kick Wario's butt is a great friend of mine-a."

"Really?" wondered Riley.

"Exactly," answered Peach. "He may be a good fighter, but in my opinion, he's still flat-out gross."

"We can pit you against him in the Boxing Ring, and don't worry, I'll make sure he goes real easy on you," said Rosalina.

"As long as he doesn't rough her up," worried Riley's mother.

* * *

(Boxing Ring)

"THIS is who I'm supposed to fight? Pshhh! You don't look so tough yourself!" taunted Wario.

* * *

(Riley's mind)

"Oh, I'll show you tough, fatso!" growled Anger.

* * *

(Boxing Ring)

The one-on-one match started, with Riley unleashing her Exploding Side Kick at Wario only to miss him by a mile. Having jumped over her, he grabbed himself a Green Shell to throw at her, inflicting damage. He took some time to wiggle his butt, thinking this wasn't much of a challenge to him at all. But Riley grabbed the Green Shell and threw it back at him.

"OW! You spoiled little brat!" Before the ex-plumber could pull out his Wario Bike, Riley followed up with the Burning Dropkick for more damage to him. "OW! QUIT IT!" Just then, a Party Ball appeared for him to pick up and throw, just missing Riley by an inch. It floated upwards and popped open, raining down lots of food items. "Free food!" Wario shoved the 12-year-old out of the way and gobbled down as much food as possible to increase his "fart charge" as he put it. One that was done, he let out his trademark Wario Waft, sending Riley flying out of the ring, but miraculously not out of the entire stage.

"WAH, HA HA HA HA! WAAAAARIO!" To add insult to injury, he sniffed his own waft that had just caused Riley to smell bad. "Oooh, excellent vintage!"

* * *

(Riley's mind)

"EWWWW! Blech! Just...seriously, what does this guy EAT?!" exclaimed Disgust, trying hard but failing miserably to resist her sudden urges to barf all over the controls.

"We fell down and now we smell bad..." said Sadness. "We should cry."

"AAAH! We can't cry in front of Mario, Peach and Rosalina!" panicked Fear.

"Calm down, guys," interrupted Joy. "Rosalina said for Wario to go easy on Riley, trust me."

Disgust couldn't move over, still holding her closed mouth with both hands. "Must...not...barf..." But then she couldn't take it anymore; thus she got out a barf bag and threw up in it, leaving Headquarters momentarily to dispose of the bag.

* * *

(Boxing Ring)

"Here, use this," said Rosalina, waving her star wand to remove the smell and give Riley a Poke Ball. "Normally I'm not supposed to do this since we're spectating, but I'll let it slide for now."

"What does it do?"

The Goddess of the Cosmos smiled broadly. "Toss it and you'll find out."

"Okay, if you say so." Riley tossed the Poke Ball just next to Wario, releasing an Electrode in the process. Given the nickname "Bomb Ball", the evolved form of Voltorb was prone to exploding after storing so much electricity without warning; therefore Riley stood back and watched Wario get blown up sky-high.

"WAAAAAAAAAAHH!" screamed Wario, instantly KO'ed as he went beyond the stage's boundaries or "Blast Line."

* * *

(Riley's mind)

"WOO-HOO! We won!" cheered Joy.

"That's what he gets for farting on us!" Disgust stuck out her tongue.

Anger smirked. "Dodge that, you butt-wiggling jerk!" He brought up a memory that played a song in a distorted manner so as to taunt Wario for pulling funny business on Riley.

 _MmMMmm, wHaT YoU saAAAaaaYYyy?  
Mm, tHAt yOu oNlY meANt weEEEeeELlL? weLL, OF cOuRsE yOu DiD.  
MmM, wHaTcHa SaaaAAAaaaYYyy?_

"Hah, better than that song from the gum commercial!"

"Now it's Wario's turn to barf!" boasted Disgust. "Jealous much, fat jerk?"

"At least things didn't feel droopy today," Sadness said to Joy.

"Yeah. Not bad at all! Next thing we know, I betcha Riley's gonna protect Jordan wherever they go! Super Riley to the rescue!" Joy ran around Headquarters, making airplane noises to the other emotions' pleasure.

* * *

"Did I do well?" wondered Riley.

"Of course you did, sweetheart," answered Rosalina. "Anyone who can teach Wario a lesson like that is a winner in our book."

THE END

(Ending Credits)  
Riley - KAITLYN DIAS  
Joy - AMY POEHLER  
Sadness - PHYLLIS SMITH  
Fear - BILL HADER  
Disgust - MINDY KALING  
Anger - LEWIS BLACK  
Wario - CHARLES MARTINET  
Rosalina - LAURA FAYE SMITH  
Mario - CHARLES MARTINET  
Peach - SAMANTHA KELLY  
Luigi - CHARLES MARTINET  
Daisy - DEANNA MUSTARD  
Riley's mom - DIANE LANE  
Riley's dad - KYLE MACLACHLAN  
Link - AKIRA SASANUMA  
Zelda - TABITHA ST. GERMAIN  
Navi - ANDREA LIBMAN

[End Credits]

* * *

There you have it! Not half bad, eh? Oh, and the part with the distorted version of Imogen Heap's "Hide and Seek" song is courtesy of OmegaMario89, as seen in his Wario gmod video on YouTube, titled Wario's Carnival Attraction. I enjoyed that part at the end, so I thought why not.


End file.
